Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Kevin sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$7$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Kevin also earns a $$27$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Kevin wants to earn at least $$99$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Kevin will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Kevin wants to make at least $$99$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $99$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $99$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $7 + $27 \geq $99$ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $99 - $27 $ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $72 $ $x \geq \dfrac{72}{7} \approx 10.29$ Since Kevin cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $10.29$ up to $11$ Kevin must sell at least 11 subscriptions this week.